Harry Potter et l'homme au coeur de sang
by X.fanatikk.x
Summary: Harry et Drago Malfoy de lie un peu trop vite mais est ce qu'il vont être juste amis? Lisezle vous n'aller pas le regretter....
1. 5 heures de pardon

Disclamer : Sachez que les personnages de ce fanfiction, existe mais sont un peu transformés.

C'est l'histoire caché de l'amour entre Harry et Drago… L'amour qu'il ont pu si bien cachés.

Si vous ne voulez pas lire ce fic veuillez quitter cette page

Soyez compréhensif c'est mon premier fic…

Sincerement votre,

X.fanatikk.x

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 1

5 heures… de pardon

Faisant sa sixième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, Harry entra dans le «Poudlard express» suivi de Ron et d'Hermione. Tentant désespérément de chercher un compartiment de libre, Pansy Parkinson avec ses cheveux bruns ( Lui donnant un air supérieur aux autres) était assis, les jambes croisées, entrain de lire ''The Gazette''. Harry toussota et murmura:

Excuse-moi il y a quelqu'un dans ce compartiment ?

Levant la tête et poussa un soupir, le regard de la fille aux cheveux noir se fixa sur Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Tiens, Tiens qui j'aperçois? Sang-de-bourbe, wistitis et Potter le «présumé» super héros. Alors Potter quelle sera ta mission cette année ? Exterminer le professeur Dumbeldore ? Ah ! Non c'est vrai il est mort. Que suis-je idiote.

La ferme Pansy, riposta Harry les dents serrés et les poings fermés.

Allons, allons Harry ! Ne sois pas prisonnier de ta colère, utilise ta baguette sur moi, aller…

Pansy Parkinson commença à faire un rire sadique et cruel. Une seconde plus tard, elle se mit le nez dans le journal pour les sorciers. Harry se rendit compte qu'il devait passer 5 heures dans un compartiment avec Ron, Hermione et l'affreuse Pansy. Un long silence s'en suit. Plus que 4 heures de route à faire.

Alors Hermione, comment vas-tu trouver l'année ? Demanda Ron, sûr de la réponde de

Hermione.

Facile… même très facile, ce n'est pas pour me vanter, mais g déjà fini d'étudier le premier

volume de défense contre les forces du mal.

Hermione regarda Ron en faisant semblant de se faire les ongles, pour faire fruster Ron. Celui-ci poussa un long soupir avant de demander à Harry :

Et toi Harry ?

Hein ? euh… moi?? Ouais, ouais facile, dit Harry encore chamboulé par ses pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Tout allait mal pour lui. Au même moment, Draco Malfoy apparut dans le compartiment. Pansy leva la tête.

Ah ! c'est toi… Fit Pansy en lui faisant un sourire. Tu as changer d'avis ?

Hum… non, dit Malfoy. Je suis venu parler à Potter.

Pansy retourna aussitôt à sa lecture. En faisant des petits yeux en l'air.

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malfoy ?

Pas ici viens avec moi, dit Malfoy mal à l'aise.

Harry se leva et suiva Malfoy. Ron parti en éclat de rire, presque sur le bord des larmes. Mais Hermione réussit a le faire taire en lui donnant un bon coup de coude dans les côtes. Sa tête et son expression voulaient dire de ne pas rire car Pansy écoute.

Malfoy amena Harry dans un autre wagon, plus précisément dans un compartiment vide. Draco poussa Harry dans le compartiment en regardant des deux côtés. Il referma la portière du compartiment et se laissa choir sur la banquette. Un long silence s'en suit.

Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, Malfoy ? demanda Harry impatient et complètement chamboulé par les évènements.

Bien, je voudrais m'excuser Potter.

Il y eu un petit sourire sur le visage de Harry.

Hum… vociféra Harry.

NON ! laisse-moi finir tu veut ? Dit Malfoy qui prit son courage à deux mains.

D'accord…

Donc, comme je disais avant que tu m'interrompes. Je veux m'excuser pour toutes ces années que je t'ai fait subir. Je te demande mon plus sincère pardon.

Malfoy lui tendit la main. Mais Harry ne sembla pas vraiment intéresser. Il valut son expression par un simple froncement de sourcil.

NE ME REGARDE PAS COMME CA POTTER ! Cria Malfoy.

Malfoy se tourna vers la fenêtre pour voir le magnifique paysage de « Brooklyn park ». La marchande de sucrerie du Poudlard Express qui fait toujours, à chaque année, beaucoup d'argent, entra dans le compartiment de Harry et Draco.

Mais que se passe-t-il ici dieu du ciel ? dit la marchande de bonbon. Elle regarda Harry, puis Malfoy

en attendant des explications.

Rien m'dame, dit Harry. Juste Malfoy qui a eu une petite crise de panic.

La marchante de bonbon referma la porte du compartiment et parti a la recherche de petits sorcier qui pourrait lui acheter de ses bonbons. Malfoy regardait Harry d'un air très noir.

Revenons à notre conversation, déclara Harry.

Ouais ok, dit Malfoy. Donc, veut tu faire « affaire » avec moi ?

Affaire ? On les sort les grands mots. Si j'accepte que vas-tu me faire ? Me mettre la tête a l'envers avec un sortilège ? me tuer ? Appeler Voldemort et ses maudits mangemorts ?

NON ! POTTER NON ! NON ! ET RE-NON ! cria Malfoy qui avait la main sur sa baguette.

Ok! J'accepte de faire affaire avec toi, Malfoy dit Harry après un temps de réflexion.

Malfoy lui tendit la main et harry le suivit dans cette poignée de main qui allait, Harry le savait, allait changer

le cour de l'histoire. Harry le savait qu'il y avait une attrape dedans la demande de Malfoy. Il devait savoir ce que Malfoy et ce que Voldemort cachent. Et il tenterais par tout les moyens de découvrir leur secret.

QUOI? S'écria Ron et Hermione, après que Pansy était sorti du compartiment pour aller rejoindre ses amies. COMMENT AS- TU PU OSER?

Ron, Hermione, je vais vous expliquez, dit Harry. C'est très simple…

NON! Ne dit plus rien Harry! S'exclama Ron d'un ton déçu.

Harry le savait qu'il avait baissé dans l'estime de Ron et d'Hermione. À présent, Ron et Hermione regardait par la fenêtre capitonnée du Poudlard Express.

Regarde Hermione! On est arrivé!, dit Ron.

Il faisait nuit à présent. Le château dans toute sa splendeur émerveillat ses deux amis ( en fait Harrry ne savait plus si c'était vraiment ses amis). On pouvait lire clairement la joie dans leurs yeux. Les lumières du châteaux se réflatait dans l'eau.Le train perdait de la vitesse, signe qu'on était bientôt arriver dans le château. Le train était arrivé à la gare de Poudlard, signifiant une nouvelle année de commencer. Et le train s'arrêta à la gare comme prévu.


	2. La place secrète

Chapitre 2

La place secrète

Après les 5 heures de train et les évènements qui s'était passé avec Ron et Hermione, Harry n'avait qu'une seule envie : dormir. Mais malheureusement il devait attendre après les messages de la direction, la rencontre des nouveaux professeurs et le buffet. En entendant ce mot, le ventre de Harry cria et gargouilla de plus belle. Ron et Hermione était toujours fâchés après Harry. Mais pourquoi? Est-ce à cause que j'ai serré la main de Malfoy? Il ne le savait pas car ni Ron, ni Hermione, ne voulait lui donner des réponses. Harry, Ron et Hermione descendit du train. Les trois amis ne parlaient pas. Pendant que tout le monde se bousculait, Harry dit à ses deux amis de lui garder une place au buffet. Ron et Hermione continua leur chemin de façon à trouver un bateau qui leurs permettrait de les amener au château. Harry pensait à Malfoy. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait des papillons dans le ventre, comme s'il était en amour. Il vit Malfoy sortir du wagon et se précipité sur un bateau qui déambule sur le lac en direction du château. Malfoy se tourna la tête de droite à gauche pour tenter désespérément de chercher Harry. Même s'il était rendu sur le bateau à présent, il pouvait très bien le voir et ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui laisser un sourire. Harry lui sourit à son tour et se sentait maintenant délaissé, il avait besoin d'être avec lui. Harry se secoua la tête et embarqua dans le bateau avec Neville, Loufoca et Ginny weasley sa présumé « petite amie ».

-Hey mon amour, dit Ginny en lui touchant l'épaule. Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui Ginny, dit Harry, furieux.

Il ne se passait plus rien a présent. Malfoy était déjà sûrement rendu au château. Neville parlait avec une mandragore, Lufoca avait le nez dans son magasine « sorcières d'aujourd'hui » et Ginny observait le paysage comme elle faisait a chaque année. Rendu sur le terrain de l'école Poudlard, Malfoy aperçu Harry et il eut un grand soulagement. Malfoy se demanda pourquoi il était si préoccuper par Harry alors que l'année passer, il a envoyer son père a Azkaban. Il n'allait quand même pas lui pardonner aussi vite. Après 10 minutes de bateau, ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination du château. Ils montèrent les quelques marches pour se retrouvé finalement devant la porte de l'école. Quand un nombre d'élèves considérable se retrouvait près des portes de l'école, les portes s'ouvraient. Déployant le surprenant hall d'entré de l'école. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de personnes dans la grande salle et Harry s'assit a une place. Quand tous les élèves étaient réunis autour des tables. Du moins les élèves de première année formaient une file simple devant les tables. Le professeur McGonagall prit un tabouret, déposa le choixpeau magique. Ses rides commença à bouger et commença a chanter sa chanson, comme à chaque année.

_Quand je suis né,_

_Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gêner._

_Tandis que Pouffsoufle et Serdaigle se battaient,_

_Griffondors et Serpentard s'aimaient._

_Quand je suis né_

_Griffondor_

_Amicales et aimables,_

_Intelligent et coopérant_

_Serpentard,_

_Méchant mais ayant un coeur d'or._

_Quand je suis né,_

_Il y avait aussi Pouffsoufle_

_Fonceur aux moindres inconvénients de la vie_

_Quand je suis né_

_Serdaigle_

_Agile et serviable mais avec des défauts,_

_Quand je suis né, quand je suis né… _

Des applaudissements nombreux se fit entendre dans la salle. McGonagal s'avança vers l'avant avec la liste des élèves à la main. Elle commença à les nommer.

-Alban, Marty, dit le professeur McGonagall.

L'élève de première année s'avança vers le tabouret. Quand Marty fut installé, Mc Gonagall déposa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

-…. Une autre Marty? Que de bons souvenirs… Oups! Revenons à ta classification. Tu iras dans… GRIFFONDOR. S'exclama le choixpeau magique.

Des acclamations ravageuses se fit entendre par les partisans de Griffondor. Harry tourna la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir Malfoy. Après quelques instant, il fini par le trouver. Sa tête blonde avec une mèche devant son visage. Ses lèvres. Que dire de ses lèvres? Parfaite, elles étaient parfaites. Malfoy était entrain de plier une feuille pour former un espèce d'oiseau. Harry regardait à présent en avant un garçon qui s'en allait vers la table des Serpentard. Il applaudit quand même parce qu'il était avec Malfoy. Ron et Hermione le regarda avec un air de dégoût. Harry arrêta automatiquement, pour ne pas éveiller des soupons. Mais, malheureusement, il était trop tard. Tout les Griffondors le regarda avec un regard assassin. Un oiseau en papier vient soudain se poser en face de lui. Les Griffondors se retourna vers l'avant pour continuer de regarder la classification. Harry regarda Malfoy qui lui fit un sourire. Harry ouvrit l'oiseau qui était à moins de un centimètre de la table et qui faisait du sur place, en débattant ses petites ailes. Harry lut la lettre avec attention :

_Salut Harry,_

_Je voudrais te parler après le buffet du début de l'année, vers 8h00. C'est vraiment important que tu y sois._

_Viens me rejoindre à ma place secrète qui est au 4ieme étage._

_Elle se situe au bout du couloir, en arrière du cadre de l'homme au bâton de feu._

_Je t'attends avec impatience._

_Sincèrement votre,_

_Malfoy_

_Ps. : Le mot de passe c'est : collavisum. Tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi…_

Harry eut un regard interrogateur en lisant la dernière phrase. Vas-t-il y aller ou non? Après un instant de réflexion, il décida d'y aller. Même si tout le monde devait être dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, il se dit qu'il a juste à prendre la cape d'invisibilité et personne ne le remarquera. Après la classification des élèves, cinq coups de tintements se fit entendre. Harry avait mal au ventre, il voulait à tout pris manger et aller dormir. Tout le monde de la grande salle se tût. Le professeur McGonagall se leva et prit la parole.

-Bienvenue à tous et aux nouveaux élèves de première année. Une nouvelle

année débute. Je serai la nouvelle directrice de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. J'aimerais vous dire un bref message en ce qui conserne les règlements de l'école. La forêt qui entoure cette école, est complètement interdite à tous les élèves de l'école sans exception. À tout ceux qui oseront sortir du château se mériteront de graves conséquences. Le retour dans son dortoir respectif se fera à 20h00 bien précise. (Les élèves eut tous un air interrogateur). Alors bonne année à tous.

Hermione leva sa main. Des chuchotements se fit entendre dans la salle

-Oui miss Granger? Dit Minerva.

-Pouvez-vous nous dire exactement ce qui c'est arrivé au professeur Dumbledor? Demanda Hermione, qui savait exactement la réponse.

-Non!...euh… Je suis désolé, je ne le peut, s'exclama Mc Gonagall. Euh… Bon buffet à tous.

Des centaines de plats apparut devant eux ce qui fit éclater de joie les convives. Harry aussi n'a pas pu se retenir. Il pris une assiette et la remplis du plus qu'il pouvait. Harry regarda Ron et Hermione. Ron était affamé. Il remplit son assiette qui était désormais plus pleine que celle de Harry et s'attaqua à son plat et commençait une longue conversation avec Hermione. Celle-ci, prit une pointe de pâté aux ragoût. Mais elle ne sembla pas trouver l'appétit car elle faisait des ronds dans son assiette. Mais que se passe-t-il dans la tête à Hermione? Harry n'allait pourtant jamais le savoir. Il se tourna vers Malfoy qui lui fit un regard en coin. Harry mangea à sa faim. Seamus se tourna vers lui.

-Hey Harry, qu'as-tu fait pendant tes vacances? Demanda Seamus

-J'ai habité chez les Weasley pendant tout l'été, dit Harry.

-Ah! D'accord, moi j'ai été chez ma grand-mère et on a fait le tour du monde en transplanant. C'était génial!

Harry se contenta d'un sourire à son égard. Malfoy, quant à lui, avait le ventre plein. McGonagall donna l'autorisation aux élèves d'aller dans leurs dortoirs et d'y rester. Tous les élèves se leva dans un brouhaha. Il était à présent sept heures. Il lui restait donc une heure pour se rendre au rendez-vous. Harry se rendit avec Ginny dans leur salle commune. Ils sortirent de la grande salle. Montèrent les marches quatres à quatres. Rendu sur l'étage de leur maison, Ginny murmura le nouveau mot de passe de l'année qui était : «Gilium vila ». La grosse dame était rendue très âgée depuis l'année dernière. Elle était vêtue d'une grosse robe blanche avec des paillettes de couleurs rouges. Le portrait de la grosse dame pivotât sur elle- même, laissant le champ libre pour se rendre dans la salle commune. Harry et Ginny se prélassa dans le couloir de briques grise qui était le seul chemin pour se rentre dans la salle commune de leur maison. Hermione et Ron était assis ensemble sûrement entrain de faire des travaux. Ils étaient toujours d'avance. Hermione regarda Harry d'un regard gêner.

-Salut Harry, viens tu faire tes devoirs avec nous ? dit Hermione avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Non, désolé, j'ai un rendez-vous dans 10 minutes, s'exclama Harry qui regardait sa montre sans arrêt.

-Mais Harry, on n'a pas le droit de sortir du dortoir après vingt heures et tu as rendez-vous avec qui ?

-Je vais prendre ma cape d'invisibilité, comme ça, personne ne va me voir et j'ai rendez-vous avec Malfoy, fit Harry.

À chaque fois que Harry prononça son nom il avait un sourire. Mais tout était le contraire avec Ron. Il fit une grimace de dégoût quand Harry avait prononcé son nom. Harry remarqua qu'il était déjà 7h55. Il monta dans son dortoir poussa la grande porte, se dirigea vers son lit et pris sa cape d'invisibilité qui était dans sa valise. Il descendit les marches deux par deux et se précipita vers la porte pour sortir de la salle commune. Hermione parti à courir après Harry jusqu'à la sortie.

- Non mais quelle idiot ! Murmura Hermione quand Harry était assez loin sous sa

cape.

Harry n'eut aucun mal à se rendre au 4 ieme étage. Il ne courra pas pour se rendre au bout du couloir, là ou Malfoy lui a donné rendez-vous. Il était prévenant. Il ne voulait pas se coller une retenue à la première journée d'école. Sa baguette magique à la main, il était prêt. Il était finalement arrivé devant le tableau de l'homme au bâton de feu. Harry regarda sa montre. Il était 8h00 précise. En dessous de sa cape il sorti le morceau de papier et dit le mot de passe à voix basse. L'homme au bâton de feu pivota laissant une allée noire et obscure.


End file.
